thehungergamesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Avian Dorias
Name: Avian Dorias District: 13 Age: 17 Alliance: An alliance full of nice people (most likely Anti-Careers) Gender: Male Weapon: Crossbow, scythe Height: 5'9" Personality: Avian used to be an outspoken, bubbly boy, but after his parents were killed by his uncle, Avian was never the same. He speaks only if spoken to, or if he is very angry, in which case he becomes dangerous and ends up yelling at people that are weaker than him. He is a jerk to weaker tributes, and a suck-up to anyone stronger than him. He is also very arrogant and thinks he is the best, due to being a member of the Dorias family, which used to be as famous and influential as the Idylwylds, until the deaths of Marie and Vulcan Dorias, his parents. Backstory: The Dorias family was very rich, they had ties with the Idylwyld's, Spectrus', Wells' and even the president himself. Avian's mother, father and uncle exported drugs and anything else people wanted/needed. Avian's uncle was going out of business, less and less people asked him to smuggle diamonds out of 1, or prescription drugs from 15 or pretty much anything else. Everyone was coming to Marie and Vulcan,which angered Jowterscue Dorias. "Avian!!!" My eyes snapped open and I looked around the room, to see my brother standing at the foot of the bed. "Wake up man, we're going to be late for our Uncle's arrival, and you know how mad he can get" "Ughhhhhh..." I rolls out of my bed and hit the hard oak floor. I get up and start walking towards the exit of my room. :"You look like a zombie" Eros (my brother) notes. And then laughs when I tells him to shut up, already outside of the room. I stumbles down the hallway and walk outside, heading towards the pool. I hops in and the ice-cold water instantly snaps me awake. I take 10 minutes trying to get out of the pool, slipping down off of the edge constantly "I have my own swimming pool but can't swim even if I tried" I grumble, and walk back into the house, soaking wet and freezing. I freeze when I see my uncle, a tall man with dark, dark hair and disapproving eyes looking down at me. Two bodyguards standing farther into the living room. "And there he is.." My mom, standing behind him chuckles nervously. "He was just taking a swim" She tries to smile bravely. My uncle rolls his eyes and turns around to look at Eros, who looks petrified. I guess we all do, after all, he was the man who has killed the most people in history in a short time of one year. "Eros, Vulcan, Avian, Marie," enunciating each and every one of our names. "Believe me, I don't WANT to be here, I Came here to talk to you about going out of business." My mouth drops open, this has to be some sort of plot. It always is with my Uncle. We talked for 2 hours, all of us choosing what we say carefully, but then words come out of my mouth that I could never take back, the words that ultimately killed my parents and forced Eros into hiding. "You just want our business!!! All you ever do is kill people and take what they have worked for all their lives and you just want more, more, MORE." I scream at him, for the first time letting anger take over my body. I felt powerful, the electrical feeling coursing through my body. I felt great for about two seconds. My dad yelled at me to stop talking, but I wouldn't listen, I talked about every single bad thing that my Uncle did. He stands up calmly. "It's been nice talking to you," he glares at me and walks out the door, "Kill them," he speaks into a Walkie-Talkie, looking very bored. Shots ring out, my father spins away, 2 neat holes in his forehead and throat. I whip around and see two men, two assassins, that were standing behind us the whole time holding guns and pointing them at me, Eros, and Mom. One fires wildly and bullets shatter into my mom, who falls to the ground without a noise. Eros lunges in between the two men, and they shoot at him. He ducks down and one of the assassins is peppered by bullets from the other one. The other man reloads the gun, but Eros has jumped out of the window, long gone. The man doesn't look disappointed in the slightest, and turns his gun to me. I put my hands in front of me, trying to shield myself from the destructive wrath of the bullets. The man pulls the trigger and I get thrown back, everything going black. I had woken up in a hospital. The last assassin had been killed by my uncle, for failing to kill me and Eros. Eros himself had gone into hiding, and I spent many long years searching for him, ultimately failing. Meanwhile, our uncle was looking for us, once again rich and powerful. Only by sheer luck was I not caught and killed. He will do whatever it takes to find me, whatever it takes to kill me. Strengths- Avian is really good speaker, even though he doesn't speak much. He could convince the Careers to kill themselves, and also make them believe that it's in their best interest, other than that, he is a really good runner and is very smart. He almost never misses his target when he shoots from his crossbow Weaknesses- Avian is no good at anything other than a crossbow, and he has a hard time swimming and identifying plants and berries. He never forgets, if someone did something to hurt him, or anyone he loved, Avian would hunt them down no matter what the cost. And that's including his own life. Avian gets reaped the day he and Eros get reunited. Category:SirEatAlotISTK's Tributes Category:Unfinished Category:Reaped Category:Tributes Category:Characters Category:13 year olds Category:Capitol Category:Males